Discovering the Family Secret
by LoveStoryMermaid
Summary: After Zorro cleans Joaquin's cut by the lake. What if his father had told Joaquin the truth then?
1. Father's secret

**Discovering the Family Secret**

_AN:There is some Spanish in here, keeping with how it was in the movie. I do not know/speak any more Spanish than the very basics and all I did was plug the dialogue into a free online translator. If there is anyone who knows/speaks Spanish and sees something wrong in the spelling or grammer, please let me know and I will change it. _

Zorro smiled to himself as Joaquin hugged him. He really was just like his father, not that Elena would be entirely happy about that. Speaking of Elena, "Consigámosle casero.(Let's get you home.)"

"¿Cómo usted sabe dónde vivo? (How do you know where I live?)" Joaquin asked wonderingly.

Again, Zorro smiled, a quiet laugh to himself as he helped Joaquin onto Tornado. "Sostenga encendido firmemente. (Hold on tightly.)"

"¡Voy a montar con usted en tornado?!," Joaquin responded shocked, "¡Ululación, significo, ululación! ¡No puedo esperar para decir cada uno sobre esto! ¡No lo creerán! ¡Serán tan celosos! (I'm really going to ride with you on Tornado?! Wow, I mean, wow! I can't wait to tell everyone about this. They won't believe it! They'll be so jealous!)

"No. Sería el mejor si usted dijo nadie de esto. (No. It would be best if you told no one of this.)"

"¿Por qué no? (Why not?)" Joaquin responded.

"¿Para mí? Por favor. (For me? Please.)" Zorro responded.

Joaquin shook his head, grimacing sadly, but promising, "Autorización, prometo. Para usted (Okay, I promise. For you.)

We were here, home. Zorro sighed anticipating and then helped Joaquin, his son, down. "Bueno. Ahora, espere aquí. ¿Entienda? (Good. Now, wait here. Understand?)"

"Sí. Gracias, Zorro. (Yes. Thank you, Zorro.)

Zorro smiled then turned around to go into the house, calling, "Elena! Elena!"

Joaquin looked on, surprised, how did Zorro know his mother?, but, then again, he was Zorro. But, what did he want with his mother? Joaquin shrugged, he just knew Zorro had told him to stay there, and he'd do anything for Zorro.

"What? What is it? Who's there?," Elena called, then gasped, "Alejandro! What are doing here! Dressed like that!"

"You were right, okay. Father was right. I was being a pig-headed fool trying to keep this from Joaquin."

Elena laughed wryly, "He told you that? Remind me to thank him."

Alejandro rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Yes, yes, but, right now, we have more important things," he paused a second before sighing and continuing, "Like telling our son the truth."

"What? Like this? Are you sure? Alejandro, what has happened? Don't try to tell me it was Padre. You've never been one to listen to criticism."  
He smiled wryly, accepting that.

"Come on, please?"

"You're sure?" Elena responded.

"Why are you hesitating? Haven't you always been the one who said he needs to know? Now he will. I agree. Let's go."

"And I still do, I just can't understand why now, all of a sudden you've changed your mind, and, I must admit, I don't think this is perhaps the best way."

"I do. Can we just go?"

"Zorro?" Joaquin called.

Elena raised her eyebrows as Alejandro sighed, "Sí. Un minuto y yo esté allí. (Yes. One minute and I'll be there.)"

"Why are you speaking Spanish?" Elena asked.

Alejandro laughed wryly, "I didn't want him to recognize my voice yet."

"Alejandro, what is going on? Tell me this instant."

"How about I let him tell you? Come on, he's waiting."

Elena sighed and shook her head, "Fine, but so help me Alejandro…and he will recognize your voice soon enough. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. You were right."

"Alright then," Elena agreed.

"Mama! You'll never belie…" Joaquin started as Elena and Zorro came out.

"No. Está bien. Cambié mi mente. Usted puede decir a su madre. ¿Pero, ningunos otros, bien? (No. It's alright. I changed my mind, you can tell your mother. But, no one else, alright?)"

Joaquin nodded, "So, today, we were out on a class trip when I saw a man I'd seen causing trouble at the election, he had a scar in the shape of a cross on his face. That's how I recognized him."

Elena looked up at Zorro, shock and fear briefly crossing her face.

Joaquin continued, "And so I followed him and hid behind these bushes, but one of them…"

"Bien, pienso que su madre ha oído bastantes. (Alright, I think your mother has heard enough),"Zorro interrupted, nervously, suddenly.

"Pero, I como apenas consiguiendo a la buena parte, donde… (But, I was just getting to the good part, where…")

"Joaquin," Zorro said firmly, nervously.

Joaquin nodded, disappointed.

"Joaquin?" Zorro called.

"Sí, Zorro?"

"Joaquin. Joaquin," Zorro hesitated. Elena looked at Alejandro meaningfully. He nodded to her, and then continued to Joaquin, quietly, "We don't have to use Spanish anymore."

"Alejandro," Elena whispered very quietly, but firmly, meaningfully, to get on with it, but also comfortingly, supportive.

Zorro shook his head putting up hand for her to be patient. Elena rolled her eyes, but consented.

"Zorro, what is it?" Joaquin asked.

Alejandro laughed wryly, but dropped to one knee to be at his son's level, and began, "Joaquin, there is something I, and your mother, want to tell you. Something you should have found out a long time ago. Your mother thought so, I want you to understand, but it was me who wanted to wait, to protect you. Today showed me she was right. It is better if you know," he laughed again in the same way, "She's always right."

"Know what?" Joaquin asked curiously, as Zorro took off his hat, placing it on the floor, and Joaquin tilted his head to the side, wondering, starting to get suspicious, but, no, no, it couldn't be. Then his father looked up at Elena once more, who nodded, and he nodded back, and then took off the mask of Zorro.

"Papi?" Joaquin asked, disbelieving.

Alejandro smiled gently, but also slightly ashamed. He'd been foolish to keep this from Joaquin, but he'd been trying to protect him.

"But…" Joaquin started, walking forward to his mother, who had picked up Zorro's hat. Joaquin stared at it, touched it briefly, and then looked back at his father, Zorro, who had been holding his mask, but now let it drop. His father was Zorro! "Papi," Joaquin, said again, amazed.

Alejandro looked up at his wife, who was smiling, pleased, but still concerned, probably for how Joaquin would overall react, so was he. Now, though as he dropped his mask, he opened his arms, inviting his son to come to him to hear the story.

Yet, just then, Elena gasped, worried, "Joaquin! What happened to your arm!"

Both Joaquin and Zorro froze, wide-eyed. Joaquin suddenly understood why, among so many reasons, but the principle one, Zorro, his father, had not wanted him to tell his mother what he did today. Of course, he also understood now why Zorro had asked to speak in Spanish, so he wouldn't recognize his father's voice, and, of course, why he couldn't tell anyone. And yet, there was still one question Joaquin hadn't thought to ask before five minutes ago, but now demanded an answer, ignoring his mother. "Papi, why didn't you tell me?"

Elena looked at her husband. Maybe she forgot about the cut, but no, probably not, women, especially mothers, never forget things like that once they'd seen them. Actually, Alejandro was a bit surprised, gratefully, but still surprised, she hadn't noticed earlier. But then his son, Joaquin, asked a question that he knew, and wanted, had to be answered. Maybe this could delay Joaquin's adventure tale. "As I said before, I wanted to protect you. From the day you were born I vowed I would, and I thought I could best do so by keeping the truth from you. But, as I said, your mother, disagreed. Seems to me now, she was right. And I'm sorry. I should have never kept it from you. I thought it was my secret, but it's not. It's our secret, and I promise you, I will never lie to you again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then Joaquin smiled and hugged his father. "I love you, papi."

"I love you too, son, always."

Then Joaquin paused, "Did you mean what you said today still, though? You promise you'll be there next time?"

"What is he talking about, Alejandro? And what, exactly, happened today? You boys still haven't answered that."

Alejandro was quick to answer Joaquin's question, teasingly, "But what if the people need Zorro?"

Joaquin's face fell, but then nodded and began to answer, when his father interrupted, "Joaquin, I was teasing. Yes, I meant it. I should have been there today. Probably would have kept you out of the trouble you got yourself into today. But, I promise you, no matter what, I will be there next time."

Joaquin broke into a smile, "I wasn't in trouble, though. I had everything under control, and I helped you find out what was in the crates!"


	2. Day's secret

"_I wasn't in trouble, though. I had everything under control, and I helped you find out what was in the crates!"_

* * *

In what crates, Alejandro? Joaquin." Elena was getting impatient, worried.

"I really should go change," Alejandro said quickly.

"Alejandro!" Elena demanded as he walked off, whispering in Joaquin's ear, quickly and quietly, "Being dragged off a cliff, caught in a rope, is not what I call under control."

Joaquin started to protest, but Alejandro whispered hurriedly, "Later, promise."

"Alejandro, we are not done discussing this!" Elena called, then to herself, but loud enough Joaquin could hear, "He's always running off. Why is he always running off?" Joaquin laughed, and then she turned to him, "Now, Joaquin, what was your father was talking about?"

"I really think it would be better if we waited for him to get back." Joaquin responded nervously.

Elena threw her hands in the air in defeat, but saying, "I will get the story of what happened today, Joaquin, you and your father are not getting out of this, especially not with that cut on your arm, not to mention your shirt. Let me see."

"It's okay, papi already…"

"Took care of it," Elena agreed upon examining his cut, "Of course he did. He always is looking out for you. Oh, Joaquin, you have no idea how much you mean to him. Not to mention how much you are like him; lord help me."

Joaquin laughed.

Later that evening, over dinner, Elena brought it up again, "So, once again, what did you two get into today?"

"You know what, I think it's time for Joaquin to get to bed, it's been a long day. Don't you think, Joaquin?" Alejandro replied.

"Yep, definitely, I should get to bed." Joaquin agreed, rising from the table with his father.

"Alejandro and Joaquin de la Vega sit down!" Elena yelled, "You two are not getting out of this. Now tell me this instant what happened that you two not only are so eager to keep from me, but also that got you, Alejandro, of all the stubborn people in this world, to change his mind about telling his son the truth!"

They froze mid-rise, Joaquin looking at his father to see what he should do, and then followed his father, as he sighed and sat back down.

Alejandro looked at Joaquin and said lightly, "Never get your mother mad, Joaquin. She isn't quite what seems, either."

Elena stared at her husband, annoyed.

"Mama? What does he mean?"

Elena just sighed, though, "Your father, Joaquin, just means that I once fought by his side. Now, that wasn't so hard to admit. So, why don't you two stop dodging the question and admit what happened."

"You once fought by his side? Why did you stop?" Joaquin asked, surprised.

Elena smiled, glancing at Alejandro as she answered, "Because someone had to stay home and take care of you, and you needed a mother, not a fighter, nor a priest caretaker. Now, once again, and I hope this will be the last time I must ask. What happened today? You mentioned crates? What crates? And, Alejandro, please tell me Joaquin doesn't mean Cortez."

"You know Cortez?" Joaquin asked, surprised and marveling.

"I guess that answers my question. Joaquin, what were you thinking!?" Then she turned to Alejandro, "And what were you thinking!? Letting him run off after him! Just look at his arm!"

"Mama, I'm fine. Papi was amazing and I help…"  
"Joaquin, maybe you should let me explain this to your mother."

He nodded.

"You helped." Elena repeated, terrified and furious. To Alejandro, "You let him help you fight Cortez!?"  
"No. Stop yelling and calm down and let me explain."

"Sorry, but then, explain, now."

"So, Joaquin had seen Cortez at the election and so he was," Alejandro began slowly, now looking at Joaquin pointedly, who had a sheepish smile on his face, "curious and wanted to see what he was really up to, and smart kid he is, he did."

"Oh, and what was that, and just how did he do that?"

"Soap was what it was; what that means yet, I don't know. And what happened was…"

"Why don't you let Joaquin tell me? After all, he was the reason for this. Joaquin?"

"Papi is telling it fine. I don't have anything to add."

Alejandro covered up a smile while shaking his head once, slightly, not to the point where either his son or wife saw. He knew what her response would be and he'd have to let Joaquin tell some of it. Elena wouldn't have it any other way; because she knew he could cover up a story. He just hoped Joaquin could too.

"Then you know exactly where to start."

Joaquin looked at his father, who just raised his eyebrows and nodded.

Joaquin took a deep breath and continued recounting the day's events, "Well, alright. I didn't really do anything. I just walked off a bit from the lesson to hear better and overheard them, and, alright, saw, them talking about and unloading crates of soap. Then Papi saw me and stopped to ask why I was so far off from my class and I just told him I could still see my class, but these men got me, curious, and so I went to see what they were about. When he asked me then if I did find anything out, I told him what I saw - soap."

"Uh huh. And then, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh, that, I tripped and fell on a rock, that's all. No big deal, really."

"Alejandro, is that what happened? Don't you dare lie to me."

"Yes, Elena, that's all that happened. I told you, it was nothing."

"Oh, but I don't believe that, because if it was nothing and that was really the whole story you two just told me then one, you both wouldn't have been dodging the question all day, and Alejandro, I'm sorry, but I know you, that wouldn't have been enough to change your mind about our secret."

He sighed, "Women. You can never get anything past them."

Joaquin laughed. Elena just stared at them, arms folded, determined to get the story.

"Alright, Joaquin was just listening; trying to hear and see what was going on, but one of the guys spotted him. He was fine! Elena, you should have seen him! He held out with those guys well enough till I got there you'd have thought I'd trained him myself. He just got the scratch when he did fall on a rock on a tumble."

Joaquin beamed at his father's praise.

"So you did let him fight them?"

"No, I saw it as I was coming up. I had gotten a lead on the men and was following them when I saw him. That's when I jumped in between him and the men, got him out of the way, took care of the other guys, then brought him home."  
"You're keeping something from me."

"I got caught up in a rope and was sliding off a cliff," Joaquin stated quietly.

Both his parents turned to him.

"WHAT!?" Elena yelled, panicked and terrified. "Alejandro, please tell me…"

Alejandro was staring shocked at his son that he told his mother that.

"I guess that answers my questions."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I should have been there sooner."

She was exasperated, angry, terrified, and shook her head, "No, Alejandro. No, I know you got there as soon as you could." Then she turned to Joaquin, "Joaquin, what were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, mama, I just wanted to be like Zorro, help him out. And, you had said I was more like papi than I thought. At that time, I thought it meant I was too lazy or something and so I figured I could try to be more like Zorro."

Alejandro was trying not to laugh, successfully, probably by remembering the heart attack he'd about had when he had first seen Joaquin earlier.

"Oh, Joaquin. Joaquin. Are you all right?" Elena sighed.  
"Yes, I'm fine, and in the end, I did help him, didn't I?"

Alejandro smiled, "Yes, you did son, but I do have to agree with your mother on one part and repeat what I told you earlier. "This isn't a game. Those men are killers, and they're still out there and I know I said you did well today, but that does not mean I want you going after them again, understand?"

Joaquin's face fell a fraction, "Okay."


	3. Zorro's secrets

_Joaquin's face fell a fraction, "Okay."_

* * *

Elena relaxed a bit, but his father looked at him understandingly, "But perhaps if you keep to that, I can start training you with a sword, if you like."

Joaquin's face lit up. "REALLY! OH, YES! I promise I won't go near them again, if you promise you'll train me for the future."

Now Elena was nervous again, "Alejandro, do you really think that's the best idea?"

"Yes, Elena, I do," he responded gently, "After all, he is the son of Zorro. It's in his blood."

"And you yourself said I was more like him than I thought." Joaquin added to his mother.

She sighed, "Training, only, Alejandro. Promise me, till he's older."

Then they all smiled and Joaquin and his father responded at the same time, "Promise."

"Joaquin, you're sure you're all right?" Elena asked again, still concerned.

"Yes, mama," Joaquin sighed.

"Really, Elena," Alejandro added, "I checked him myself. He's fine, really just a scratch."

"Really lucky," she sighed, "just like his father."

They smiled again.

"Alright, then, Joaquin, your father's right, for once, on several accounts. You should, and can, be allowed to train with him as the son of Zorro, understanding, of course, you must keep this a secret."

"Of course, and what else?" Joaquin responded.

"It is time for bed. Go on. I'll be up in a bit. I'm sure you want to talk with your father a bit."

They left the table smiling as Elena started cleaning up dinner and Alejandro took Joaquin up to bed.

"Joaquin, my son, why did you tell your mother that last bit?" his father asked him.

"She knew we were keeping something from her."

Alejandro sighed, "Yes, of course she did, she's your mother, but I could have talked us, you, out of that."

"But I didn't know that and she did ask me for the story."

His father chuckled, "Well, we'll just see what she makes of it I suppose," then he was serious, "But, really, Joaqiun, you know you shouldn't have followed them. It was reckless! What if I had gotten there a minute later?"

Joauquin looked down, "But you didn't, and you wouldn't have. You're Zorro! You always come through!"

His father shut his eyes, now ashamed himself, remembering earlier with Guillermo and Blanca and said simply, quietly, "No, not always. Even Zorro makes mistakes, Joaqiun. Let's leave it at that. You promise never to do something like that again?"

"Papi? What happened? And, you mean, without you?"

Alejandro smiled just a bit, "Certainly not without me, and even then, you still must be careful. As for the rest," he sighed, "it's like I said, this isn't a game, and even Zorro can make mistakes. Please, Joaquin?"

Joaquin nodded.

His father smiled again now, ruffling his son's hair, "Now, get some sleep. We can talk in the morning, unless, you have one or two quick questions tonight."

"Tell me about when you and mom fought together."

His father smiled. "Well, that is a story. Alright. Your mother, Joaquin, was, still is, extraordinary. Her father taught her. We would fight side by side, our movements perfectly synchronized, and back then we were undefeated, and instead of just the Z, the bad guy would find himself marked with," he laughed, "the letters E and Z, Elena and Zorro, Eas(Z)y. The tales are all the same, just different bad guys."

Joaquin laughed.

"Papi?"

"Yes, Joaquin."

"When and how will you train me?"

He smiled, "Wait and see."

Joaquin made a pitiful face and his father laughed, "Uh uh, go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning," and he kissed his son goodnight, "I love you, Joaquin. Sweet dreams."

"Love you, Papi."

Elena came in as her husband was leaving their son's room and smiled, but raising her eyebrow and whispering, "Promise me you'll keep him safe. Alejandro, I swear, if anything happens to him…"

"Shh, I won't let anything happen to him. I swear. My family is my life."

She just looked at him, shaking her head, but smiling.

"So, Joaquin, you had an exciting day today it seems."

"I'm sorry, mama. I swear I was just trying to help."

"Joaquin, you must promise me you won't do anything so reckless again,"

"I promise."

"And you can bet I'll hold you, and your father, lord help me, to that. Though I appreciate you telling me the truth, Joaquin, you know your father would have tried to talk himself, and you, out of it."

Joaquin just shrugged and Elena laughed, "Oh, you do too know it. Joaquin, just be careful, be safe. Your father wants to train you and I won't stop him, but you must stay focused on your studies and, of course, keep it a secret."

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Joaquin," His mother said sweetly and gently.

"Night, mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Joaquin. Goodnight, now. Sweet dreams, son of Zorro."

He smiled at that as he closed his eyes.

The next morning Alejandro got dressed and kissed his still sleeping wife and walked quietly to his son's room. Joaquin was still asleep, naturally. For a moment, Alejandro just stared lovingly at his son, and then he went over to his bed.

"Joaquin," he whispered, gently shaking his son's arm. Joaquin stirred, but did not Joaquin. He paused a second, "Joaquin," he said a little louder, shaking a little harder.

"Five more minutes," Joaquin mumbled half-coherently.

"Oh, okay," he father replied quietly, in a whisper, playfully, but serious in his statement, "I just thought you might want to see Tornado and where I kept Zorro's costume, but if you want to sleep in, I guess we can always do it later."

Joaquin shot up, "Can I have five minutes to get ready?"

His father laughed, "Well, we can't have you leaving in your nightclothes. Five minutes and I'll see you downstairs."

"Thank you dad!"

Five minutes later, father and son were downstairs ready to leave.

"So where are we going?" asked an eager Joaquin.

His father simply asked, "Which do you want to see first: Tornado or Zorro?"

Joaquin thought for a moment, trying to think which one would maybe get him what he hoped for, "Tornado," he finally replied.

His father looked briefly surprised, but then smirked, figuring he understood his son's choice. Alright, then, it was early enough, no one was up yet, they could do that. "Tornado it is. Come on, follow me."

Joaquin followed his father to a staircase leading down in their house to the dying-fireplace-lit stable and gave a whistle and Tornado, lying down in the back of his stable, shot up and trotted forward."

Alejandro smiled at his son, who had an amazed smile on his face, and nodded. Joaquin walked up to Tornado.

"Hey, there, Tornado," Joaquin whispered as he went up to pet the horse's nose.

"Would you like to take a ride, Joaquin?" his father asked.

Joaquin smiled eagerly.

"Alright, then. First lesson: how to saddle a horse. I'm going to lead him out and tie him up, and then you're going to help me saddle him. Good?"

Joaquin nodded.

"Alright, then, while I do that, you see the saddle pad and saddle over there?"  
Another nod.

"Bring the pad over first, then the saddle."

And Joaquin helped his father saddle up Tornado. When they were done his father hopped on and put out his hand to help his son up, "Hold on tight. Ready?" he looked back.

Joaquin smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"¡Vayamos!" Alejandro yelled as he kicked tornado to a gallop.

"Woah!" Joaquin called, tightening his grip, to which his father simply smiled and then Joaquin asked, "Papi?"

"Yes, Joaquin?"

"Why do you only speak Spanish to Tornado?"

His father laughed, "Because this crazy pure-bred Spanish horse has never taken the time to learn English."  
Joaquin laughed too.

"You think I'm kidding. Look, I'll show you, we're nearly here." The church was just a few yards in front of them. "Whoa, stop."

Tornado continued, though slowing to a trot as he pulled on the reins. Joaquin laughed.

"Now, ¡whoa, parada!" and Tornado stopped.

"That was awesome!" Joaquin exclaimed.

His father just smiled as tied up Tornado and Padre came out.

"Good morning Joaquin, Alejandro. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Papi's going to…" Joaquin paused as Father cocked an eyebrow and Alejandro laughed.

"He knows, Joaquin."

Joaquin laughed, embarrassed.

"Knows? Then you told him, finally?"

"Yes." Was his simple reply to which Padre just smiled and welcomed them in.

"Papi, why don't you keep it at home? Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Possibly, but one, if anyone ever found out who wasn't supposed to, it's better for them to be separated and, besides, normally I come here first, to be sure of where the trouble is. Now, come on." And he led his son up the stairs to the stained doors behind one of the church's statues.

Joaquin followed and then asked, confused, "But, this is just a study?"

His father smiled, "Ah, that's what it looks like. You must learn to look more closely than that, Joaquin." And went to open the top of the desk revealing Zorro's mask and then pulled out Zorro's cape and hat and sword from below and a cupboard. Then his father looked at his son, "You know what, though, you've already seen them on me," he paused intentionally, "How would you like to try them?"

Joaquin's face lit up, "Really?"

His father smiled, gesturing to the costume, "Go ahead."

Joaquin lifted the mask to his face and fumbled to tie it and his father helped to which Joaquin thanked. Then he pulled on Zorro's cape, being careful not to tread and trip on it, as it was fit for his father, not his father's son. Then he grabbed Zorro's hat and swiped it just like his father, looking in the mirror, and beamed, "I look just like you!"

His father was just staring at his son, he certainly did, "Yes, you do, son."

Joaquin frowned then, "I guess I should take it off now?"

"Well, we wouldn't want your mother to worry. You know how she is."

Joaquin nodded and began taking off his father's costume and packed it away just like his father had had it.

When they went up out to Tornado, Padre waving goodbye, and they back, Alejandro jumped on, but then scooted back this time to help Joaquin on. Joaquin looked questioningly at his father.

"How would you like to ride?"

Joaquin smiled and shook his head. Once his father helped him up and he looked once at his father, both smiling and his father nodded, Joaquin gave Tornado a quick and yelled, "¡Vayamos!"

On the way home, now and then, his father had to help steer, but for the most part, Joaquin handled just fine, calling "¡whoa, parada!" when they reached home and even lead Tornado into the stable.

"Thank you, papi!" he called.

His father simply smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now, let's get upstairs before your mother yells at us both."

They smiled and went upstairs, but Elena was already up preparing breakfast when she heard the sounds on the staircase, shook her head, and turned to see her two boys coming up and in.

"And just where have you two been?" she asked lightly, but firmly.

"I was just showing Joaquin where Zorro keeps his costume and giving him a ride over there."

She nodded, "Well, you're just in time for breakfast, at least."


	4. Joaquin's Turn

"_Well, you're just in time for breakfast, at least."_

* * *

How could I have been so stupid! Dammit! Someone's yelling at the bar across the street, hmph, well…Wait, is that Joaquin? Joaquin! What is he doing in a bar!? Oh, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Joaquin!"

Joaquin came over, going on about Elena and Armand, of course, I hadn't told him that, probably should have.

"How can you be in jail! You Z…"  
"Shh!," his father interrupted him, "I know who I am and you do too, no need to yell it out. And I told you, even I make mistakes. Joaquin, your mother, she, she's not really marrying him. It's a ploy. She's in this just about as deep as I am, alright? Everything is going to be alright. No questions, now, okay? I'll explain later, at home. Trust me. Now, I need your help, but keep it simple. We don't want to draw attention. Understand?"

Joaquin nodded.

Joaquin came around the corner, smiling and holding his slingshot. He was great with that thing, I knew, I'd been helping him with his aim in training.

"Joaquin, Joaquin! Genius, genius, but, "I don't want you breaking anyone out of jail again, without my permission, of course." And, don't tell your mother about this."

Joaquin nodded.

"Now, we want to be as quiet as possible and try to get out of here unnoticed, but the chances of that aren't perfect. If someone spots us, you trust me, right? Just help me out and go along with it, alright?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, remember that, be quiet, and stay behind me. Let's go."

We turned the corner carefully, and then I sighed, and whispered to Joaquin, "Changed my mind, get in front, and remember."

I didn't give him a chance to respond as I pulled him in front, holding his shoulders. Then the idiots came out. Trying to get out of here unnoticed, without a fight, I pulled my arm loosely, but convincingly around Joaquin's neck, bluffing, of course. Joaquin, I almost laughed, remind me to also work with him on his acting skills, though, it wasn't bad, just not good enough to be convincing. I sighed and pulled him back behind me and out of the way. Well at least I can tell these idiots don't know how to fight, just call a bluff. Keep this short and get the hell out of here.

Joaquin was staring at me admiringly. I just looked at him, our unspoken secret registering between us.

"When will I be able to do that?" Joaquin asked quietly, revering.

His father laughed quietly, "With some training, later, and in private, with me. Let's not give your parents a heart attack, alright," he nodded, "Good, let's get out of here."

"Papi," Joaquin whispered, "Where are we going?"

Alejandro stopped and looked at Joaquin seriously, "Joaquin, listen to me. I know you're going to want to help, but not this time. You've been doing wonderfully, but I need you to stay with Padre one last time."

Joaquin started to protest, "Joaquin, please. Not this time, in the future, when you're ready, when we've trained together more, which, I promise you, we will, but you're not ready for this. I haven't taught you enough, yet, and I need to know you're safe."

Joaquin gave a sad smile and nodded, "Soon."

I just smiled, nodded, and kissed him goodbye, looking at Padre for security and he nodded to me. I didn't have time for anything more.

****

How much I wanted to hit Armand! I was about to, but then Zorro, papi, showed up, of course he did, and I'd been worried! Mama had told me to be patient, and there wasn't much room to argue, so I did, I waited and now she was running with me through the train. I remember my father telling me so much earlier, when I first found out he was Zorro, - so glad I didn't have to find out due to Armand- him telling me that mom was an excellent fighter. I can begin to see that now. Now mama wanted me to go on my own! What?! From the moment I found out my Papi was Zorro I've wanted to help him, even before, but he'd been insisting that he wanted to train me more. Now mama wanted me to go! I wasn't sure I could. But, then she reminded me, I am the son of Zorro. Yes! I am! Of course I could, I would, do this! I nodded and went onto the other car. Tornado!  
"Tornado! What are you doing here?" Then, I wondered, had Papi planned this all along? He had taught me how to ride better and faster since I'd found out. Now it was my turn. I'd ask him later, but now, I finally had my part to do, and I would see it through.

*

"Now, let's go find that son of ours." Zorro said to his wife.

She smiled, "Use your eyes, Alejandro, he's right there."

So he was, "Joaquin!" I called, there was no one back here, and I ran up to him, Elena walking to give us a moment. "Joaquin, I am so proud of you!"

"Papi?"

"Hmm?"  
"Did you plan for Tornado to be in the car?"

His father laughed, "I hoped for it to work out."

Elena caught up to us then, "We both certainly are so proud of you. You certainly are Zorro's son."

Joaquin beamed.

"Now, don't you have a paper you need to be there for the signing of?" Elena asked.

Alejandro winked at Joaquin and went off, for, indeed, the people were expecting Zorro to be there.

There were Joaquin and Elena, Alejandro smiled at them, then winked once more at Joaquin and tossed Zorro's hat to him. He smiled back at me, put it on, and swiped his hand across it, just like I did. We would have an excellent time together now, truly a family, and I looked forward to training him, with acting, fighting, everything he would need to know, till, one day, a few years in the future, he could take Zorro's place now and then, and, eventually, as the new Zorro, our family secret.


End file.
